


GRACIE

by Fairydust18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairydust18/pseuds/Fairydust18
Summary: What Aaron may have been thinking after Grace was born. Mini story.





	GRACIE

**Author's Note:**

> What Aaron may have been thinking after Grace was born. Mini story.

As he looks down at the beautiful little girl in his arms, he imagines all the things they will do together.  
First steps, first word, first day of school, first love.

He imagines the beautiful women she will become and how she will change the world

He imagines.so many things, but wishes only this...

He wishes it would all come true, he wishes the day he said Hello, and welcome to the world, isn't the day he also had to say goodbye.

All Aaron wanted was to be a big brother, teach her to ride her bike, pick her up when she fell, teach her to strip an engine, and then put it back together in record time.

Aaron can.fix many things, but he can't fix this, he can't make her better.  
All he can do is take care of Gracie the best way he knows how, in his heart.

As Aaron cradles his baby sister, silent tears fall as he promises her, he will never forget her. They will always be known as

Gracie his little sister, and Aaron her big brother.

 

RIP Gracie 💜💜


End file.
